Digimon: Finish the Promise
by Myriad Bonds
Summary: No longer accepting! In a world under the shackles of legends and prophesies, where humans and Digimon are partners, an extensive journey is about to take place, to decide the fate of the world forever. Will light shine forever, or will dark conquer all?
1. Prologue

For as long as anyone can remember, the world has been home to three species: humans, animals, and Digimon. To sustain life for all three species, the planet is composed of elementary particles called Bytes. For much of Earth's history, only ten Bytes were known to exist, representing the elements of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Ice, Steel, Wood, and Darkness; but eventually an eleventh Byte, Mind, was discovered. Its discovery brought great chaos, as using this newest Byte allows one to see into the future.

A legendary warrior, Ulicia Kraine and her Digimon Alphamon, used the eleventh Byte to put in place a future for the world for thousands of years to come, with the promise of unlimited prosperity at its end. This prophecy of the world's set path became known as The Legend and is documented on slabs of rock known as Bytespheres scattered throughout the world.

The two nations of Earth, Latria and Quiloth, have fought over the fragments of these spheres for generations, each uncovering them and hoping to discover the future before the other. Meanwhile, a holy order emerged dedicated to the reading of the Legend and the keeping of peace amongst the two countries. This religion became known as The Peacekeepers, which is headed by a leader known as the Future Holder and maintains political, religious, and military branches.

Finally, the Legend and its promise of prosperity led to a dangerous complacency within the general population of Earth; the slaughtering of an entire people living on an island and the entire area surrounding it was the beginning of a bigger legacy.

It was then that the Legacy read about ten Digidestined, each of which with their Digimon partners would revolutionize the world and bring about the biggest change in destiny Earth had ever seen.

However, the Legacy also read about eight villains, who along with their Digimon partners would attempt to destroy and conquer the world as we know it.

The battle for earth's survival begins now.

* * *

**After replaying Tales of the Abyss for the PS2 and 3DS, I had an idea to make a Digimon fic based off of it. Don't worry, you don't have to know anything of that game to sign up. **

**There's a couple things you do need to know beforehand, though:**

**1. If you sign up either by review or PM, please try to keep up with this. Not only would I love to see your thoughts on the fic, but I might need to ask you questions about your character for later.**

**2. I need REALLY unique and detailed characters. Let your creativity go wild with their personalities! Show me really interesting good guys and bad guys!**

**3. To keep the genders even, there will be five female heroes and five male heroes. Likewise, there will be four female villains and four male villains.**

**4. I will choose your character's role in the plot by what you send in. So, give really interesting entries on all the forms below!**

**And onto the sign up form!  
**

* * *

Name:

Age (13-18):

Gender:

Appearance:

Usual attire:

Personality (The more unique and detailed, the better!):

Good or evil?:

Weapon:

Primary Element (Pick one of the eleven Bytes):

Digivice (Colors):

Partner (They can either be an already made Digimon or a Digimon of your own design. If it's a Digimon of your own design, please give information on each form of the Digivolution line.)

Partner Digivolution Line:

Partner Personality:

How the Human and the Digimon met:

Other info? (Any specific information about your character you want to explain to make them even more interesting?):

Paired up? (Do you want the character in a romantic pairing in the story? If so, with what kind of person?):

* * *

**And that's it! I hope to see you guys really soon! Once all (or maybe even most, depending) roles are filled, I'll start on the first chapter!**

**Laters!**


	2. The World of Legend

**Hey, guys! Here's the first chapter of Digimon: Finish the Promise! Thank you to everyone who sent in their characters! Each character is extremely interesting in their own right! We have a really interesting cast here!**

**Now without further adieu, the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Tales of the Abyss, or these characters (except for Darien, I own him). I only own the writing itself.**

* * *

**Chapter One- The World of Legend**

* * *

The planet that was created by the eleven elemental Bytes, Earth. This is our setting of this legend. Several countries were formed throughout the course of this planet's history, and the same amount disappeared once again from history. At present, the world is torn in two: the Kingdom of Latria and the Empire of Quiloth. Peace is barely kept between the two.

Then, the founder of the holy religion known as The Peacekeepers, Ulicia Kraine, read from the prophecy known as the Legend. In this world supported by the Legend, a single stone was cast. Its ripples are about to bring a significant change in the history of this world forever.

The Legend read as this: "Digital Age, 2000. Throughout the world shall be born ten who inherit the power of the Bytes. They will come from many different places. They will be called the Lights of the Sacred Flame. They will lead the world to new prosperity. Digital Age, 2002. The Eight Who Would Destroy the World shall inherit their own abilities and destroy the lands upon which they were born. War shall thereafter persist between Latria and Quiloth for an entire year.

Fifteen years passed.

* * *

_Digital Age, 2017_

_Natrium City, Capital of the Kingdom of Latria_

* * *

"Zeo, you know that's dangerous."

The blond haired Zeo Quentin rolled his blue eyes in annoyance at his family's gardener. The seventeen year old stood at five foot, eleven inches, with a lanky, yet somewhat muscular frame. He wore a pair of glasses, a white, button-up t-shirt with a black, unzipped hoodie over it, black jeans, and brown tennis shoes. He looked over at the gardener and instead of displaying his usual sarcastic smirk, he grinned at the older man. He always thought of Peter the gardener as a grandfather of sorts.

"Oh, hey there, Peter, hey, Starmon!" he greeted the gardener, walking over to him, "Don't worry, it was just a small leap out of a window. Gardening as usual, huh?"

The golden star Digimon that was Peter's partner laughed amusedly, "Of course!"

Bounding up behind Zeo, wings fluttering slightly was the rich kid's own partner Digimon, none other than Dracomon. The Digimon grinned, asking, "But you do that every day! Isn't it boring?"

"Oh, not at all," the balding man explained, "This _is _my job, after all."

"Actually, there's nothing that makes me happier than working with my Tamer and listening to the praise our flowers get from the Duke and you two," Starmon added.

Zeo shook his head slightly, "It's a shame. I don't even think Dad has time to stop and smell the flowers. He doesn't even have time to talk to his son either, anyway."

"Yeah!" Dracomon exclaimed, fiery, "We're tired of this mansion! We wanna go have fun!"

"You two both know the reason why you're kept here," Starmon sighed, trying to calm down the wild dragon Digimon, "You two do own one of those special devices, after all."

Zeo almost forgot. Feeling down in his pants pocket, he pulled out a black and purple device known as a Digivice. It was rare for people to obtain a Digivice, unless they were destined for great things. A Digivice would give a Tamer special abilities to help their Digimon in battle, as well as to Digivolve their partner automatically instead of with age.

"But I'm not a little kid anymore," the blond shook his head, "I'm seventeen! And Dracomon and I can protect ourselves! Even Darien thinks my swordsmanship's great you know."

"Hey, Zeo!" the little green rookie looked up at his Tamer, expectantly, "Weren't we going to go play in the forest for a bit?"

"You sure are patient, huh?" Zeo sarcastically teased his partner before turning back to Peter and Starmon, "Oh yeah, and don't tell Andre. We want to train and surprise him if we decide to spar later. See you, Mr. Peter. Later, Starmon."

With that, Zeo and Dracomon began their walk across the courtyard of their mansion. Zeo was the son of a royal family in Natrium, making him really spoiled and overprotected. In actuality, though, he was just bored to death. He wanted to explore the world, and he thought now that he and Dracomon had received a Digivice, this would be their chance, but Zeo's family just wouldn't let them.

"Honestly," Dracomon sighed, "It's boring around here."

Zeo frowned for a minute, before quietly nodding and solemnly agreeing, "You have no idea how right you are, Dracomon."

* * *

A song by Chelsea Grin blasted in Andre's headphones as he walked along the streets of Natrium, humming along to the music. Standing behind him was his longtime partner, BlackWarGreymon, quietly looking at the passing Digimon, but mostly just following his Tamer.

Sixteen year old Andre Bieller had light, almost pale skin, dark brown hair, and stood at five foot, six inches. He was wearing his usual attire of dark jeans and a shirt that portrayed one of his favorite bands, Suicide Silence.

The interesting thing about Andre was, like Zeo, he owned a Digivice, making him one of the few Tamers in the world a Digidestined. He still didn't know what that meant about his destiny, but he just took everything as they came.

Of course, he didn't expect to bump into someone and almost fall over in the middle of the street. BlackWarGreymon tensed at seeing his master almost fall, but relaxed when the Digimon saw who Andre bumped into.

The girl's name was Tamae Kaito, a fifteen year old, who like Andre and Zeo, was also a Digidestined. Everyone in the city of Natrium found it really interesting that three Digidestined lived in the same city, really. Tamae's partner was none other than a bright red and small Digimon named Coronamon, who was only a Rookie compared to Andre's partner, who was a Mega.

Tamae was three inches shorter than Andre, with long, light-brown hair that was kept in a braid and dark-brown eyes. Her skin complexion, while not as fair as Andre's, was still quite fair. She wore a red and gold short sleeved hooded shirt with black, baggy pants and a pair of black, knee-high boots. She also wore a pair of black, fingerless gloves and a pair of goggles on her head due to the fact that her father was a blacksmith and she worked with him in his shop.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, Andre," the shy and awkward girl flinched, "I… Didn't mean to almost run you over."

"C'mon, Tamae!" Coronamon barked at her, annoyed, "This is Andre! _Andre! _One of your two best friends! Don't tell me you're scared of him!"

"Of course not…" Tamae shook her head, walking forward, before bumping into BlackWarGreymon, squeaking, and falling onto her hindquarter's, clumsily. The Mega Digimon just chuckled at his two companions. He sometimes wondered how the two ever got along, seeing as Tamae and Coronamon were as different as daylight and dark.

Andre shook his head and extended his hand to help Tamae up. He, Tamae, and Zeo had been friends for what felt like forever. Andre was usually the voice of reason, as he was the most mature of the three. Tamae was probably the nicer of the three, but was incredibly shy at almost every possible moment. Zeo was the most outgoing of the three, but sometimes his sarcastic remarks would get him in big dilemmas. Three totally different teenagers, but they were still best of friends.

"Where are you two headed?" Andre asked the duo, taking off his headphones.

Coronamon spoke up, "We were actually gonna go find you two, Zeo, and Dracomon so we could have some fun, y'know?"

"Really now?" BlackWarGreymon mused, "How about it, Andre? Shall we go?"

"Sure," Andre shrugged, as BlackWarGreymon crouched down to let him on to fly over to Zeo's family's mansion, "You two want to ride?"

"Uh, I'm not sure if—"

"Of course we wanna ride! Come on, Tamae!"

"W-wait, Coronamon!"

* * *

"Hey, it's BlackWarGreymon!"

Zeo looked up to see that, indeed, it was true. On the Mega level Digimon's back however wasn't just his Tamer, Andre, but also Coronamon and his Tamer, Tamae. The dark Dragon Man Digimon landed, letting the three hop off of his back, as the previously training Zeo and Dracomon ran up to them, greeting them.

"Knew we'd find you two here," Andre spoke up, putting his hands in his pockets, "And before you ask why we're here, I think you know why."

Zeo beamed slightly, "What do you take me for? Today's the day the three of us first met, right?"

"Indeed," BlackWarGreymon nodded, before turning to a seething Dracomon, "What's wrong, little one?"

"That's exactly the problem!" the Rookie snapped at the Mega, "You're _still _a Mega, and I'm _still _a Rookie!"

"You two still haven't figured out how to Digivolve?" Andre asked, curiously.

Coronamon burst out in laughter at this relevation, before being quietly chastised by Tamae, "Come on, Coronamon. That's not nice."

BlackWarGreymon however, took a different approach to the subject, "Surely, you two have Digivolved to Champion at least once?"

"Yes," Zeo hastily replied, before frowning, "Well, no."

"Oh, wow," Coronamon stifled another laugh, "You two really _are _sheltered."

Dracomon growled at Coronamon, snapping back, "What we do is none of your business! You know good and well we can't leave here!"

"Before Dracomon has a conniption," Zeo's sarcastic voice broke the argument, "What're we gonna do today, guys?"

"Well, uh," Tamae thought for a second before speaking, "The six of us could just… chill for a while?"

"'Chill for a while?'" Dracomon was at it again, "That's all Zeo and I can do, other than training!"

"Let it go," Coronamon was now tired of Dracomon's incessant whining, "Did you want us to come and visit you or not?"

"Besides," Tamae's quieter voice added, "Today's supposed to be a special day, right?"

"Exactly," Zeo agreed, "So take a chill pill, Dracomon. We're all friends here, right?"

"Yeah, take a chill pill, Dracomon!" Coronamon teased, earning him a glare from the draconic Digimon.

"I'm going to make you take a chill—"

"That's it," Andre got in between the two, shaking his head, "You two are getting a time out."

BlackWarGreymon gave a dark chuckle, as he crossed his arms in amusement at his Tamer, "At least someone here has either the sense or courage to speak up."

"I resent that," Zeo dully teased the Mega, "So, I'll ask again before we get sidetracked again. What're we doing?"

"Maybe we could spar," Andre offered, "Not between the Digimon, but between the three of us using our weapons and Bytes."

"Ooh!" Dracomon cooed in amazement, "This I gotta see!"

"I quite agree," BlackWarGreymon nodded, "Should be amusing, at least."

"U-uh!"

Andre and Zeo exchanged confused looks, before turning to face Tamae, who was almost falling over at this revelation. Coronamon sighed, and looked up at his master, asking, "You're not gonna chicken out, are you?"

"O-of course not!" Tamae replied, shaking her head rapidly, "I-I just remembered I have to go home and help my father with the blacksmithing."

"See?" Dracomon snarked, "She's chickening out." Of course, this earned him two well-placed kicks from Andre and Zeo, as BlackWarGreymon shook his head in annoyance.

"Come on, Tamae!" Coronamon didn't seem amused one bit, "It's just a friendly spar! Woman up!"

"I'm sorry, guys," she shook her head, "I promised my Dad. I'll… Talk to you guys later!" With that, Tamae was about to run off, but Coronamon grabbed her by the hand, holding her back.

"Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed, "You're staying right here!"

Zeo grinned slightly, "Remind me why we hang with you two."

Andre laughed slightly and nudged Zeo in the ribs, "Because they're our best friends?"

"Hey, Darien! Hey, Gabumon!"

Andre, BlackWarGreymon, Tamae, Coronamon, and Zeo looked at each other, then at Dracomon who was waving in the distance, and then over to the approaching Darien and Gabumon, who were coming to talk to the group.

Darien was tall, standing at six foot, two inches, towering over both of the other males. On top of this, he was also the oldest of the three at eighteen years old. He had bright red hair that went down to his shoulders, a slightly tanned complexion from working in the sun, and bright blue eyes. He wore a white and black striped hoodie, zipped up, cargo shorts, and flipflops, making him seem extremely mismatched in clothes. Not only was he a well known Tamer, he was also a gay rights activist, and one of the most chivalrous homosexual guys you'd ever meet.

"I was sure I sensed you two nearby," BlackWarGreymon mused, giving a hint of a smile.

"It's nice to see you too, BlackWarGreymon!" Darien's partner, Gabumon, waved in amusement.

"What are you doing here?" Tamae asked, tilting her head slightly, "Are we training today?"

Darien shook his head, "No, not today, my friend. I have some business to attend to." He gave Andre a stern look and nodded. Andre, understanding completely, tensed for a second, but also nodded.

"You're going back to Farore City tomorrow, aren't you?" Andre asked, making sure the hints were true.

"Huh?" Coronamon asked, confusedly, "How come?"

"You're aware that we're part of the Peacekeepers, right?" Gabumon asked, trying his best to explain the situation.

"Oh, that's right," Zeo remembered, blinking, "Because you own a Digivice like us, and since you're old enough, you got drafted as the new commandants, right? Lucky!"

"That's right," Darien nodded, "Our current mission is to protect Ambassador Lin."

"Ambassador Lin?" Dracomon was as curious as ever, "Who's that?"

Tamae thought for a second, before speaking, "Well, uh, I think she's the leader of the Peacekeepers. Two thousand years ago, Ulicia Kraine read the Legend of the World through Bytes."

"That's right!" Coronamon piped in, "It's the future of our world. It's protected by the Peacekeepers so it's not misused."

"Which makes this Lin girl a big person of interest, right?" Zeo clarified.

"Yeah," Tamae smiled slightly, nodding, "I've actually met her once before when she visited Natrium. It's thanks to her that peace was formed between our country and Quiloth."

BlackWarGreymon shook his head, his helmet making a loud rattling noise, "Not exactly. It was actually her predecessor, Raiko, who ended the war. So Ambassador Lin could be thought of more like a symbol of peace."

Andre and Darien gave each other another quick look before Andre voiced his concerns, "And she's missing, isn't she?"

Gabumon laughed, "Hehe! You catch on fast!"

* * *

_In the city named after Ulicia, in Peacekeeper territory_

* * *

"Are we sure that we can beat them, Kat?"

Kat looked down at her partner, Agumon, and smiled. "Of course we can! The future of the world is depending on us, isn't it?"

Fifteen year old Katalina Alexandria Lione, or Kat for short, wasn't the tallest girl around, being only five foot tall. She was tanned with black hair that was usually kept in a side ponytail with bangs swept to the left, and had brown eyes. She wore a black camisole, a blue mid-sleeved jacket, a pair of white jean shorts, black and blue goggles, and black fingerless gloves.

Tossing her daggers two daggers up and catching them with proficiency, she grinned. She had trained her whole life for this day. Taking her red and black Digivice out of her pocket, she stared at it for a minute, before thrusting it forward towards a strange glyph glowing on the wall.

"Digiport open!" she exclaimed, as the glyph glowed bright white, lighting up the dark room her and Agumon were in.

"Yeowch, that's bright!" Agumon covered his eyes with his claws, as Kat rolled her eyes at her partner.

"Wimp," she teased, as the light lessened, forming a hologram of a map where the glyph was. Extending her hand out and touching the map, she calibrated where the two would be going, picking Natrium as their destination.

"I'm not a wimp!" Agumon defended himself, crossing his arms, "I'm just as ready to fight them as you are!"

"Now that's the ticket!" she winked, teasingly, before becoming serious, "I don't know how strong they've become though. What if they can Digivolve past Champion?"

Agumon struck a proud posture, "Then I'll just have to Digivolve to Utlimate, now won't I?"

"I guess," Kat frowned for a moment, before deciding to make the atmosphere much more brighter between her and Agumon, "Alright, bro! Let's do this!"

"Right!" Agumon nodded and grinned, taking a lunging position.

Kat struck the same position, as the hologram changed to a portal, exclaiming, "On the count of three!"

"Works for me!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" Yelling together, the Digimon and his Tamer leapt into the portal, disappearing from the cavern in Ulicia and being warped to the outskirts of Natrium. Landing on their backsides, the duo shook their heads, as if they had just entered a bunch of wildly flashing lights.

"Well, we're here," Agumon shifted around a bit, feeling a tad woozy, "Where do you think they are?"

"Easy," Kat pulled out her Digivice once more, generating a hologram that showed the insignias of not one, not two, not three, but four nearby Digivices.

Agumon seemed confused, "I thought we were after only one Digivice owner?"

"As much as I know, we are," she replied, shaking her head, "We won't bother the other Digivice owners."

"Then let's go!" Agumon grinned, standing up and striking a battle pose.

Kat nodded, standing up as well, stating, "You're not going to destroy the world on my watch… Darien."

* * *

_Somewhere in the plains of the country Quiloth_

* * *

"All forces pull back! Let us handle this!"

The soldiers under Quiloth's youngest general, Joshua Carol, like he was insane. Joshua was originally just an eighteen year old waiter who had been instated as a general because he owned a Digivice. Could he really be that good that he and his two companions could fight off the horde of RookChessmon and Knightmon with their Digimon partners?

Joshua was fairly thin and pale. He had shining silver eyes and stood at five foot, nine inches. His hair was a bob of messy blond hair that was currently over his eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved white t-shirt, a thin black waistcoat, skinny black jeans, black and white converses with white laces, a gold necklace, and black bands on his left arm. By his side was a brown owl Digimon with a scarf known as Tytomon.

Joshua's first companion was none other than the leader of the Peacekeepers herself, sixteen year old Lin Jones. Standing at five foot, five inches and weighing no more than one-hundred pounds, the black haired girl was a late bloomer, that was for sure. She was wearing a teal t-shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Her partner was none other than Ryudamon.

The second companion was Natalie Storms and her partner Kudamon. They were the assigned duo to guard Lin at all times, despite the girl being able to take care of herself. Natalie stood at five foot, seven inches, with icy blue eyes and light-blond hair that was almost white with blue and purple streaks in it. She was wearing a midnight blue tank top with a black open jacket over it, white worn out ripped jeans, dark blue converse, and black sunglasses.

"Are you guys ready?" the independent Lin switching over to attack mode and smirking amusedly, as she held out her Digivice towards the oncoming enemies.

Natalie nodded and grinned, holding out her own Digivice as well, "Ready as I'll ever be!"

"Then let's give 'em hell," Joshua laughed, flipping his Digivice up and extending it, "Let's do this!"

Three beams of light shot out of their Digivices and hit their Digimon, starting the Digivolution process.

"Ryudamon Digivolve to… Ginryumon!" The golden Digimon in the black armor went through a blast of light, and when it subsided, he was a larger and longer version of his original form, smirking amusedly at his opponents.

"Kudamon Digivolve to… Reppamon!" Kudamon went from a white, almost ghostly lizard-like Digimon to a large white wolf-like Digimon, with a large blade protruding from his tail. A howl signified his will to fight.

"Tytomon Warp Digivolve to… Luneremon!" Instead of entering his Champion form like the other two Digimon, the owl instead went all the way to Mega level, becoming more like a warrior owl hybrid in doing so.

"Checkmate Break!" The leading enemy Knightmon called out, as its PawnChessmon counterparts began to circle around him in a unison attack against the group of opponents, however, the group were merely hit by streams of Byte Elements, courtesy of the Tamers, messing up the Knightmon's concentration.

"Having Tytomon Digivolve to Mega just to take care of a bunch of Rookies and an Ultimate?" Lin smirked at Joshua, "Show off."

"Like my fiancé Yue says," Joshua shrugged and grinned, "Always do your best in everything you do."

"Guys!" Natalie exclaimed, causing the two other Tamers to face her, "The army's on the offensive again! Shall we kick their butts?"

"Let's." was Lin's quick and amused answer.

* * *

_In Farore, the headquarter city of the Peacekeepers_

* * *

"The team's are now decided. Now fulfill your missions!"

The higher ranking members of the Peacekeepers had been divided into three teams. One team would man protecting Farore, the second team would look for Lin, and the last team would be on a very secret mission.

The first team consisted of only one: Rex Asaru.

Rex Asaru was an athletic, muscular eighteen year old with short black hair, slightly tan skin and green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a denim jacket. His Digimon was none other than Veemon. When Lin and Ryudamon or Darien and Gabumon weren't around, he'd lead the Peacekeepers.

"You know, Rex," Veemon spoke up, "I don't wanna say this, but if Lin wasn't the head of the Peacekeepers, wouldn't it only make Darien your competition for leader?"

"Maybe so," Rex shrugged slightly, "But Darien's the boss, and his plan right now is too good for me to ignore."

"Do you think he'll get rid of us if his plan works?" Veemon asked.

"We won't let him," was Rex's brisk answer, "As much as I agree with his plan to change the world to such a fantastic view, he is not going to hurt us without a fight."

"Yeah!" Veemon exclaimed, putting his fists up, "We'll just give him the old one two!"

"Now, we should begin our patrol," Rex stated, nodding, "We would do better from the air, wouldn't we?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Veemon exclaimed, as Rex pointed his Digivice at him, "Veemon Digivolve to… Veedramon! Veedramon Digivolve to… AeroVeedramon!"

The patrol from the air was on.

* * *

_Volume Forest in the country of Quiloth_

* * *

Reina Smith, otherwise known as Ray, wasn't one to show fear in situations. Neither was her partner, Sparkmon. But when they were cornered by a one of the most ferocious Digimon ever, a Mega no less, SaberLeomon, they knew that they needed to come up with a plan and fast.

Ray had straight and sandy brown hair that ended a bit past her shoulder and was usually tied back in a ponytail. She was a bit small for her age, sixteen, with hazel green eyes, a nice tan, and a runner's build. She wore a short sleeved, white cotton shirt with a design depicted two red roses intertwined by their stems on it with a black thorn pattern behind it, a casual black blazer over the shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Sparkmon was a large cat with light orange fur and black tabby stripes. Her tale was in the shape of a lightning bolt and her eyes were a golden brown.

"Come on, let me Digivolve to Champion!" Sparkmon pleaded, before yelping and jumping out of the way, barely dodging another one of SaberLeomon's attacks.

"A Champion can't beat a Mega!" Ray chastised her partner, before closing her eyes and summoning a wave of lightning to go sailing across the room and hit SaberLeomon, causing him to roar in annoyance.

"Wait!" Sparkmon stopped for a minute, and had an idea, "Use your lightning Byte again, only in tandem with me!"

Ray arched a brow and gave Sparkmon a weird look, "What? Why?"

"That'll give us enough time to run and get help!" Sparkmon explained, "I know it's our fault this started, but we can't do this on our own!"

She was right, Ray thought. They shouldn't have traveled to the northern area of Volume Woods in the first place. SaberLeomon was protecting a whole bunch of eggs containing Digimon known as Ligermon. The problem in this was, they were already Rookies once hatched and extremely hungry. They would go hunting for food down in Rolo Town, and maybe even having SaberLeomon tailing after them, causing mass destruction.

"Fine," Ray hissed, "Let's give it a shot."

"Thunder Blitz!" Sparkmon let out a blast of lightning that was followed up by Ray's own blast of lightning. The two blasts hit SaberLeomon causing him to roar in more anger and slight pain.

The duo ran, not looking back as they did so. Jumping past small branches and rocks, the two females began to run for their lives. They would have to get help. Only then would they be able to take down SaberLeomon.

Ray cursed under her breath, slightly. Jijimon was going to be so angry with them. They were just supposed to be finding food for the Primary Village within the forest, and they had accidentally set off a chain of events instead.

"Ray!"

She looked down at Sparkmon, neither letting up on their sprint. The Digimon looked up at her Tamer and let her know, "It'll be okay."

Ray couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_Somewhere in the skies over Quiloth_

* * *

A fleet of Hippogriffomon flew over the skies, with five members of the Peacekeepers riding on them. This group was the group of Peacekeepers looking for none other than Lin.

The first Peacekeeper was Zak Black, with his partner Gizumon AT, known as an artificial Digimon. Zak was a minority in the group, which wasn't easy to see to begin with, as he was athletic and had a really nice figure, hair, and eyes. There was the one point however, that he was homosexual. To make matters even more confusing was the fact that his Digimon, Gizumon, was in love with him.

The second Peacekeeper was Sabrina Garnet Williams and her partner Gaomon. She was a petite girl with black shoulder length hair with a pink ribbon tied in the back, and had a very well developed body. She was wearing a pink short sleeved t-shirt with a yellow star in the front, a short blue denim skirt, black thigh-high socks, light brown short-high heeled boots, and a silver necklace.

The third Peacekeeper's name was Rei Kazumi, and the youngest of the group at only fourteen. Her partner was an Agumon, as Agumon's were really common on Earth. She was five foot, six inches and slightly underweight. She had uneven slightly messy shoulder-length grey hair, teal eyes, and light peach skin. Along with Zak and Sabrina, she was one of the searching Peacekeepers who longed for peace, unlike the rest of them who longed for destruction.

The fourth Peacekeeper was Blair Ramsey Yamada. It was hard to tell by her androgynous and tomboyish appearance, but she was indeed a girl. She stood around five foot, six inches and weighed around one hundred and five pounds. She had coppery brown hair that reached to her lower back with four locks framing her face. She wore a plum t-shirt, a dark slate grey hoodie jacket, black leggings, black flats, and multiple pieces of jewelry. Her partner was none other than Witchmon.

Lastly was Christian Kirkland and his partner Keramon. He stood at five foot, eleven inches with pale skin, innocent sapphire eyes and short black hair. He wore a black t-shirt, a dark blue hoodie, grey tracksuit bottoms and black sneakers. While he and Blair never came to disagreements with their dark leader, like the first three, they weren't truly evil. Just unlike the first three who didn't know why they were fighting for their evil leader, these two truly believed they were doing the right thing.

"Do you all read me?" Blair asked, speaking into her walkie talkie, "Have any of you seen Lin yet?"

"Uh, nope!" was Christian's innocent voice replying, "Haven't seen her anywhere!"

"No luck!" Rei was next to answer the androgynous female, but still sounding extremely upbeat.

"Maybe we should turn back to Farore," Sabrina suggested, "What if we're being gipped?"

"He wouldn't do that," Zak chastised Sabrina, before sounding slightly uncertain, "Would he?"

"Of course he wouldn't," Blair's cold and calculating voice returned, "We'll keep looking."

"Can we at least stop in St. Charleston for the night?" Christian asked, "It's a been a long day."

There were no objections to that.

* * *

_In Rolo Town, in Quiloth_

* * *

They were known as the Dark Wings. A trio of bandits who worked together to both steal for their own accord and steal to help others, as well. They had entered Rolo to stop and rest up, but it was mostly a boring trip, seeing as Rolo was just a small farming town.

The first of the trio was named Seira Asaru. Not only was she the only girl in the trio, she also had a very interesting relative. She was the sister of Rex Asaru, and as such, since she was currently a Robin Hood-esque "good thief", she had to keep her name hidden so she couldn't be arrested by the Peacekeepers and accidentally get her twin brother in trouble. She had dark blue hair down to her hips, green eyes, was lean, and had a well-endowed chest. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt, a deep blue hoodie, a dark red mini-skirt, red boots, and black tights. Her partner Digimon was known as Seathromon. He was a garter snake-like Digimon with bat wing protrusions from the middle of his body.

The second member of the trio was Kyle James, with his partner VirusElecmon, or ViElecmon for short. He stood at five foot, eight inches with short brown hair, brown eyes, and an average body frame. He wore a black t-shirt, a white button up t-shirt over the black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

The last member was Algis Cehack and his partner, Ictumon. Algis had faded, blonde hair forming an M shape over his face with a stray lock of "idiot hair" that stretched out over his head in the shape of an eighth-note's tail. He stood at a little over five feet with a slim build. Oddly enough, he had a strange color of eyes: pale pink. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a red button-up short sleeved jacket (left unbuttoned), dark blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. Being a homosexual, being the youngest, and the smallest of the trio, Kyle and Seira always made sure to take care of Algis, despite him being quite independent.

Ictumon was a snare drum Digimon, since his main body was made of a snare drum with the drumsticks as his arms and legs. His head was like a cylinder with a cone on top, similar to a rocket, with yellow eyes shaped like letter D's.

However, this band of thieves had found something extremely interesting that day. They had run into a duo who had a lot of stuff in their possessions, and as such pickpocketed some of the things off of them.

They never expected to find a coordinate that led to multiple underground apocalyptic wormholes until now.

* * *

_In a hidden, abandoned factory_

* * *

"I can't believe they stole our coordinates!"

"It will be fine, Ren. Calm down."

Eighteen year old Ren Kijima really couldn't be sure if his partner, MedievalGallantmon, was right. Ren had wild black hair stopping at the back of his neck and cold brown eyes. He had a slender build, making it possible to mistake him for a female. He wore a red shirt, black jeans, a white trenchcoat, a red scarf, and black combat boots.

"Don't worry!" A Pagumon in the arms of his Tamer, Shiori, piped in, "We'll prank 'em back, right Shiori?"

Shiori didn't say much, only nodding in agreement. Pagumon was actually the In-Training form of a BlackAgumon. The reason why he was currently a Pagumon was because he had Warp Digivolved to BlackVictoryGreymon to enter within the blockade that blocked off the laboratory.

Shiori herself was a seventeen year old who was manipulated into joining the forces of evil. She had brown hair reaching her mid-back with a fringe inbetween her green eyes. A diagonal scar was easily noticeable on her left cheek. She wore a purple t-shirt with a black hoodie over it, black jeans with a red belt, blue fingerless gloves, and grey trainers.

"It doesn't matter for now," Ren sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "We need to finish working on our experiment to Digivolve past Mega."

"…Do you really believe that's possible?" Shiori asked, speaking up for the first time.

Gallantmon gave a small nod, "There's a level past Mega known as Super Ultimate. Only a few Digimon can obtain this form, but it's possible."

"Oh, oh!" Pagumon bounced around in Shiori's arms, "I want to become Super Ultimate! Like… BlackEnvoyGreymon or something!"

Ren gave a small chuckle, clicking away at his laptop, "Maybe. I want to try it first on MedievalGallantmon first, though."

Shiori frowned. Ever since Darius had this idea to "reincarnate the world", everything had been falling to hell. Of course, this made sense, since the plan did involve literally tapping into a place known as the Digital Purgatory. All she knew was, this wasn't good at all.

MedievalGallantmon stared over at the girl before asking, "Is something wrong?"

She simply shook her head.

"Do you think the others will find Lin?" Pagumon asked, out of curiosity.

"I couldn't care less," Ren laughed slightly, "Little do they know, that I have plans of my own. And even then, doesn't the Legend say that a group of heroes will try to foil our plans?"

Shiori surely hoped so, but she didn't say anything.

"I believe we're the heroes in this situation," MedievalGallantmon offered, "…Aren't we?"

"Of course we are!" Pagumon interjected, leaping out of Shiori's arms, and landing on the floor, "We're saving this world by destroying and rebirthing it!"

"Exactly," Ren nodded, closing his laptop, "There. Our preparations are complete. Shall we join the others in searching for Lin?"

Shiori sighed, but nodded, regardless. She didn't think they were heroes. Her group were definitely villains.

* * *

Colton hid himself under a cloak, his Palmon walking along beside him. The brunette looked up to the sky, and smiled.

"Today... The battle of good VS. evil will begin."

* * *

**And there we go! Really, this chapter was made to be the set up for the rest of the story. You know, introducing the characters and such. Chapter 2 will be where the action truly begins!**

**And for those wondering about Colton in the end, that's because I wanted to keep him a secret yet still slip him in the chapter. He and Palmon have just as big of a role as anyone else in this story of light and darkness. :D  
**

**I'd love for you guys to review and tell me what you thought about the plot, how I portrayed the characters, any suggestions, or anything. Also, for the ones who wanted their characters paired? I already have some ideas, but if there's any character(s) you'd really think would fit with yours, please let me know!**

**_Next time on Digimon: Finish the Promise:_**

**"Prepare to die, traitor!"**

**"What's happening?" "The excess data is causing them to be teleported somewhere else!"**

**"The entire plains are turning into a warzone!"**

**"So... It finally begins."**

**_Next time: Chapter Two- The Adventure Kicks Off!_**


End file.
